


A love story

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Camden vive, Derek y Parrish son amigos, Love, M/M, Parrish y Stiles son hermanos, Young Derek, Young Stiles, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días de hacer proyectos se acabaron y cambiaron por días de joderle la vida a Parrish quedándose en su casa hasta que se daban las nueve de la noche, a veces se llevaba a Camden y Isaac pero cuando ellos no podían llegaba solo. Le gustaba sentarse en la barra a hacer sus deberes con vista completa a Stiles viendo televisión mientras rellenaba los ejercicios de sus libros. A veces lo encontraba mirando y se sonrojaba, otras solo le decía 'Ya basta, Derek' para luego reír.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TianaEspecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaEspecial/gifts).



> Vuelvo con una nueva historia Sterek, espero que les guste.  
> Es un regalo para alguien que ha hecho que me den ganas de escribir y hasta me ha puesto feliz en medio de mis nervios por pasar el examen de la universidad.
> 
> ENJOY IT!

Va tarde, Derek sabe que va tarde a la casa de Kyle para hacer su proyecto de física pero no acelera el paso.

No es que no le guste trabajar con Kyle, al contrario, el rubio es su mejor amigo pero la física no le va y sabe que el chico está tan emocionado que apenas llegue lo va a poner trabajar. Es odioso eso de estar en el equipo de básquet y tener que entregar proyectos porque nunca hay tiempo para los exámenes, a veces se arrepiente de haber entrado al equipo por más que le guste el deporte y que las chicas menores, como Paige, o mayores, como Kate, le miren. Es vanidoso y lo acepta pero no le importa, tiene todo lo que un adolescente desea hablando de lo material porque en otros sentidos es un completo huérfano, solo tiene a su tío Peter y a su hermana mayor Laura. Tal vez es por eso que se lleva tan bien con Kyle, el chico es huérfano de madre y solo tiene a su padre, un oficial de policía que trabajó duro para convertirse en Sheriff y su hermano menor, un chico al que nunca ha visto y espera nunca hacerlo porque los niños pequeños no le agradan ni decorados con chocolate.

Se toma su tiempo para sacar el material del proyecto de la cajuela del carro como si la vida entera le esperara.

-¡Derek! -Pero Kyle no espera. -Llegas cuarenta minutos tarde, de haberlo sabido hubiera ido yo a tu casa -El rubio le arranca de las manos la madera en la que pondrán su circuito eléctrico antes de meterse a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que entre también.

La casa Stilinski está pintada en tonos azules por todos lados, desde las paredes hasta las vistas e incluso algunas cortinas, la sala es de cuero café y para ser una casa donde solo hay hombres hay portarretratos, floreros y figuras de porcelana. Luce hogareña y a la vez minimalista, descuidada pero a la vez ordenada; es sumamente contrastante pero es cálida y a él le gusta lo cálido así que no se detiene mucho tiempo a cuestionarse mientras deja las cosas en el comedor de madera.

-¿Y la tarea, Stiles? -Hasta ese momento no reparó en la figura que está acostada de cabeza en el sofá más pequeño.

-Ya te dije que por más que preguntes por ella no va a salir contigo -Un par de pies enfundados en calcetas de spiderman se mueven como si de ahí emergiera la voz.

-Muy gracioso -Kyle roda los ojos acercándose al sofá con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Lo sé, tiene su gracia que mi hermano quiera la salir con la señorita tarea cuando ni siquiera sabe si le van las chicas o los chicos, algo que si mal no recuerdo dijiste que era normal porque las personas somos bisexuales de nacimiento -Derek escucha con atención el monologo del crio mientras Kyle o Parrish, como prefiere que le nombren, se acerca hasta tomarle los tobillos, empezando a hacerle cosquillas en un ángulo algo raro -Deja... ¡PARRISH! Basta -La risa es algo contagiosa cuando sale de los labios de un chico que no conoce. -Grosero.

Parrish suelta a su hermano riendo también.

-La tarea, Stiles -El hermano menor de su amigo se levanta del sofá mostrándose al fin a los ojos de Derek.

Tiene lunares en su rostro que resaltan demasiado por la piel insanamente pálida, es delgado y tiene una sonrisa muy bonita acorde con sus ojos color whisky, penetrantes e inocentes. En resumen Stiles es muy bonito.

-Ya voy -El pequeño sonríe en su dirección -Tu debes ser Derek, Parrish dijo que venías hoy. Soy Stiles -Se levanta de un salto acomodando su camiseta negra con el sello de Batman en medio.

-Es un gusto -Responde el moreno sonriendo levemente sin siquiera ser consciente.

-Suerte en su proyecto -El chico pasa a su lado en dirección a las escaleras con la mirada de Derek pegada a su espalda.

-Deja de ver a mi hermano y saca tu libro de física, Hale -Parrish frunce el ceño comenzando a cortar cables sin siquiera revisar las instrucciones.

Pasadas dos horas el cable ya está medianamente acomodado sobre la madera y el sol ya se ha escondido, debe ser por el cambio de estación pero cuando mira el reloj se da cuenta que no han pasado dos horas, han pasado cuatro.

-Parrish -Stiles baja canturreando el nombre de su hermano con el cabello aún húmedo y una camisa de cuadros que le va grande. -¿Pechuguitas rellenas o pido chino? -En otras circunstancias Derek estaría exasperado porque el chico se fuera pero al contrario le gusta verlo curioseando entre el material que tienen en la mesa.

-¿Te gustan las pechugas de pollo rellenas? -Le pregunta Kyle soltando el desarmador.

-No se preocupen por mí, yo... -Los dos hermanos clavan sus ojos en el poniéndolo nervioso y hasta algo incómodo por la forma tan fija de mirar.

-No te vas sin cenar, Derek -Le dice Parrish como una orden. El chico tiene cierto problema de autoritarismo.

-Pechuguitas entonces -Stiles suelta las rosetas y se va la cocina dejándolos solos.

-¿Tu hermano cocina? -Pregunta algo curioso porque él es tal vez tres años mayor  y aún no sabe siquiera guisarse un huevo.

-Es como Matilda -Dice Parrish con una sonrisa -Retirando el hecho de que no mueve las cosas con la mente aunque no me sorprendería si un día de estos lo veo sirviéndose cheerios sin mover un dedo. -Se quedan en silencio escuchando el sonido de los trastes en la cocina y algunas maldiciones llegar hasta ellos -Después de lo de mamá empezó a hacerlo por su cuenta, le ayudaba a no tener ataques de pánico y a la larga está sirviendo para que su cuerpo recupere los nutrientes que le hicieron falta en aquellos días, incluso creo que ya tiene un color más normal.

Derek se sorprende por las palabras de su amigo, el chico es demasiado pálido para lucir un poco normal, no quiere ni imaginarse como estuvo tiempo atrás si ahora luce más sano.

-¡Kyle! -Sonríe al ver el ligero bote que da su amigo por el susto-Limpia la mesa.

-Odioso -Parrish sonríe haciéndole una señal a Derek para que le ayude a retirar el material a su habitación.

Media hora después la puerta se abre mostrando al Sheriff con un niño de la edad de Stiles, tiene pinta de latino y lleva una sonrisa enorme en sus labios mientras dice 'gracias'

-¡Scotty! -Stiles casi brinca sobre el chico cuando lo ve a mitad de la sala con una mochila en su espalda. -¿Te quedas a dormir?

-Mamá tiene turno de noche -Dice el moreno correspondiendo al efusivo abrazo, algo infantil para su edad.

-Hola, Derek -Saludo el Sheriff dejando su chaqueta en el perchero.

-Hola, Señor -Saluda tratando de ser lo más educado posible con él.

La cena resulta tranquila, llena de comentarios graciosos dirigidos a todos, sin tener cuidado de dañar egos porque es una costumbre entre ellos.

Algo parecido sucedía en su casa cuando cenaban, antes de que la propiedad se incendiara y matara a toda su familia menos a ellos tres. Ahora les cuesta sentarse a comer juntos sin poner una enorme barrera de tensión en medio.

Los siguientes días asistió con gusto a la casa Stilinski, si era por ver al hermanito menor de su mejor amigo nadie debe enterarse.

*****

-¿Se te rompió el jeep? -Le pregunta a Parrish la semana siguiente cuando lo ve llegar caminando.

-Un problema con el motor de arranque -Se queja el rubio soltando un bufido.

-Te llevo a casa cuando terminen las clases -Le promete sacando el circuito eléctrico de la caja del camaro.

-Tengo que ir por Stiles -Le avisa revisando su proyecto con la mirada.

-Está bien -Se muerde la lengua para no sonreír. Debe estar demasiado loco para fijarse en un puberto súper inteligente con problemas de hiperactividad y ausencia de filtro cerebro/boca.

-Ignoraré ese gesto de ''es mi día de suerte'' -Kyle tomó el proyecto en sus manos y sin decir más entró al colegio.

 

Las puertas de la secundaria se abrieron cuando el timbre de salida sonó. Como ya le había prometido a Kyle lo iba a llevar a casa luego de recoger a Stiles y si tenía suerte podría quedarse ahí a hacer el idiota con la excusa de hacer los deberes de química.

-Ese crio -Dijo Kyle cuando su hermano apareció en su campo de visión con Scott y un chico alto, de rizos rubios en cuya espalda iba montado Stiles.

-Ya llegó mi hermano -El chico se bajó de la espalda del rubio entregándole su mochila -Nos vemos -Se despidió de sus dos amigos mientras caminaba al camaro.

-¿Quién era él? -Preguntó Parrish cuando estuvieron los tres montados en el auto.

-Isaac Lahey, llegó la semana pasada junto con su papá y su hermano mayor, Camden -Derek frunció el ceño -Seguramente lo conocen, tiene diecisiete, igual que ustedes, es castaño, de ojos azules, tiene un lunar en la mejilla derecha. Él me regaló esta camiseta.

Ahora las cejas de Derek casi se tocaban de lo fruncidas que las tenías, estaba celoso, muy celoso porque un chico que acababa de llegar le había regalado una camiseta y al parecer ya se conocían bien.

-¿Y de dónde lo conoces? -Mentalmente le agradeció a Kyle por cuestionar a su hermanito.

-La semana pasada fui a casa de Isaac con Scott, mientras ustedes hacían su proyecto -Aclaró el chico.

-Dijiste que ibas con Scott -Parrish se giró para ver al menor.

-Nunca dije a donde -Por más que le molestara tenía que aceptar que esa era una buena respuesta -Es muy agradable, deberían hablar con él, hace poco murió su mamá y tú eres bueno con las personas.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que mi único amigo es Derek? -El aludido asintió.

-Eres bueno haciendo amigos, Derek te aleja a los posibles prospectos -Miró de forma asesina al chico por el espejo retrovisor.

-Probablemente -Esta vez la mirada fue a su mejor amigo -Pero igual no soy bueno haciendo amigos.

-Parrish -Marcó la r haciendo un puchero -Les va agradar a los dos y necesita amigos.

-Está bien, Stiles -En el asiento trasero el chico hizo su bailecito de la victoria.

 

Resultó que Camden si era muy agradable como había dicho Stiles, aunque la conversación la lideró Kyle sacando a flote sus dotes de 'Stilinski' como usualmente decía cada vez que hacía algo bien o algo mal que era divertido.

El chico era bueno en natación, mucho más bueno que ellos y eso que estaban acostumbrados al ejercicio, aunque luego de enterarse que el nuevo entrenador era su padre todo cobró sentido.

-Stiles invitó a Isaac a dormirse en su casa -Le dijo en el receso del jueves Camden a Kyle.

-Oh si, también Scott se quedará -Parrish sonrió mordiendo una manzana.

-¿Está bien que se quede? -Preguntó Camden moviendo su café.

-Claro es amigo de Stiles y a él le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas -Derek sonrió levemente por la sola idea de imaginarse al chico haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-Stiles le ha ayudado mucho a Isaac -Dijo Camden -Últimamente sonríe más a menudo y está mejor.

-Es algo normal en él -Dijo Derek sin detenerse a pensar.

-Sí, es cierto -Parrish sonrió de una forma ligeramente macabra, como si supiera algo que ellos no.

 

Los días de hacer proyectos se acabaron y cambiaron por días de joderle la vida a Parrish quedándose en su casa hasta que se daban las nueve de la noche, a veces se llevaba a Camden y Isaac pero cuando ellos no podían llegaba solo. Le gustaba sentarse en la barra a hacer sus deberes con vista completa a Stiles viendo televisión mientras rellenaba los ejercicios de sus libros. A veces lo encontraba mirando y se sonrojaba, otras solo le decía 'Ya basta, Derek' para luego reír.

 

-No sé cómo decirte esto, Derek -Empezó Parrish soltando su lápiz.

-Te va a dar la plática -Dijo Camden poniendo atención completa al rubio. Ese era uno de esos días en que se colaba a la casa Stilinski aunque tuvo la mala suerte de que Scott, Isaac y Stiles se fueran al entrenamiento de lacrosse, el deporte que iba a entrar cuando los del equipo de básquet se graduaran.

-¿Platica de qué? -Cuestionó levantando la mirada de sus apuntes de francés.

-Haré esto simple -Parrish juntó sus manos adoptando la posición del Sheriff -Te gusta Stiles y él es mi hermano menor así que si llegas a hacerle algo te vas a quedar sin dientes.

-Solo me gusta no es como si fuera mi novio o algo -Dijo Derek aunque las ganas de que fueran algo más le hervía en la sangre.

-Solo te advierto -Parrish tomó su lápiz volviendo a sus deberes de matemáticas.

 

Cuando los chicos llegaron iban completamente hechos un desastre, con los palos en sus manos y cara de estarse muriendo.

-¿Qué tal la practica? -Preguntó Camden acercándose a Isaac para revisar un golpe en su brazo.

-A la mierda la practica abandonó esto -Se quejó Stiles soltando el palo con fuerza.

-¿Tan malo es? -Preguntó siguiendo con la mirada al pequeño Stilinski.

-Mira esto -Se quejó levantándose la camiseta para que vieran su espalda, en realidad fue para ver un moretón descomunal pero los ojos de Derek se desviaron mirando la piel lechosa moteada de lunares hasta la espalda baja por donde se asomaba el elástico azul de bóxer.

-Horrible y tráumate, sube a ducharte para ponerte algo en esa cosa, es como si tuvieras a Mike Wazowski ahí -Dijo Parrish bajándole la camiseta.

-Vamos, Isaac -Le urgió Stiles al rubio tomando su mano para llevarlo a la parte superior donde había dos duchas y en una ya estaba Scott.

-¿Se van a duchar juntos? -Preguntó Camden cuando los dos chicos se perdieron en la segunda planta.

-Lo hacen casi siempre -Parrish sonrió de forma malévola -Pero Isaac no se come la espalda herida de mi hermanito como tú.

Un cojín dio de lleno en la cara de Derek.

 

 

-Stiles me dijo que sospecha que el papá de Isaac los golpea a él y a Camden -Susurró Kyle en clase de historia, la única que no tenían con Camden.

-¿Porque lo dice? -Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-Le vio moretones a Isaac -El hijo del Sheriff suspiró.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué hacer.

 

****

Stiles se sentó en el sofá al lado del Derek tomando su muñeca para comparar el tamaño de sus manos.

-¿Los ves, Kyle? Ni siquiera la mano de Derek es tan grande -Dijo el chico levantando sus dos manos juntas, por acto reflejo Derek le dio un apretoncito a sus dedos.

-No puedo ir y preguntarle a Camden si su padre los golpea -Los ojitos color miel de Stiles se entrecerraron.

-¿Pero me ayudarás a hacer algo? -Parrish asintió -Eres el mejor.

Si mantuvo la mano del hijo menor del Sheriff durante todo el tiempo que duró X-Men no fue porque le gustara el calorcito que desprendía haciéndole cosquillear cada célula del cuerpo, para nada.

 

-Detención, señor Stilinski -Dijo Harris cuando Kyle dejó caer una probeta por accidente.

-Pero sí...

-Y limpiar el laboratorio -El rubio frunció el ceño musitando malas palabras por lo bajo hasta el final de la clase, que era la última.

-¿Pasas por Stiles? -Le preguntó Parrish metiendo los libros en su mochila completamente molesto.

-Claro -Aceptó de buena gana.

-Nada de propasarte con él, Derek -Le picó su amigo.

-No lo prometo -Le guiño un ojo a Kyle.

-¡Te lo advierto, Hale! -Por alguna extraña razón no sintió eso como una amenaza si no una incitación.

 

Estacionó el camaro frente a la entrada del colegio, usando el espejo retrovisor para acomodar su cabello y colocarse las gafas. No era algo que hacia comúnmente, ni siquiera cuando tuvo una cita con Paige se esmeró tanto por la forma en que lucía como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Hey -Stiles abrió la puerta -¿Y Kyle? -Miró a los lados buscando a su hermano.

-En detención, sube -El chico se montó en el camaro dejando su mochila atrás.

-¿Detención? -Stiles sonrió -Por una parte me alegro así no tendré que hacer comida.

-¿Quieres ir por una hamburguesa? -Le preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-No te preocupes -Stiles jaló las mangas de su camisa azul de cuadros.

-Yo también tengo hambre -Derek le sonrió. -Podemos ir por pizza u otra cosa.

-Las hamburguesas están bien -Los largos dedos de Stiles le hicieron cosquillas cuando movió el aire acondicionado.

Pararon en un restaurante a quince minutos de la casa Stilinski para comer y platicar un rato. En la cabeza de Derek eso era lo más parecido a una cita, sobre todo por la forma en que llevaban una conversación ligeramente amena sobre algunos videojuegos y el próximo partido del BHHS. El moreno descubrió cientos de razones más del porque le gustaba ese puberto.

-¿Podemos pasar por casa de Isaac? -Le preguntó cuándo se montaron de nueva cuenta en el camaro.

-Eres muy terco -Le dijo arrancando el auto.

-Parte del encanto -Desgraciadamente el chico tenía mucha razón, demasiada.

Decir que llegaron en un buen momento no es la frase adecuada, pero decir que llegaron a tiempo sí que lo es.

-Quédate aquí -Le ordenó Derek a Stiles cuando estacionó frente a la casa Lahey donde se estaba desarrollando una de las peores peleas que iba a ver en toda su vida. -Llama a tu padre.

Cuando abrió la puerta Camden mantenía a Isaac en su espalda protegiéndolo del coach Lahey y el cuchillo en su mano. En ese momento se preguntó cómo podría ayudar a los dos chicos, sin que ninguno saliera herido o más herido en el caso de Camden cuya mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada.

Los siguientes cinco minutos de su vida estuvieron borrosos en medio de golpes recibidos, una herida en su mano izquierda cuando intentó quitarle el cuchillo y el sonido de la patrulla algo lejano.

-Oh Dios, Derek -Los dedos de Stiles estaban fríos cuando presionó un algodón con alcohol en su mano.

-Está bien -Buscó tranquilizarle usando su otra mano para acariciarle el cabello cortito.

-Debí hacer algo, debí ayudarlos -Stiles continuó curando su mano usando el material de la ambulancia en la que estaban curando la herida de la mejilla de Camden.

-Llamaste a la patrulla -De un momento a otro los ojitos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas pero no dejó de curarle la herida hasta que estuvo vendada.

-Si hubiera sido peor, si en lugar de tu mano hubiera sido tu costado o algo... -Derek lo abrazó buscando consolarlo.

-No pasó nada, Stiles, no pasó nada -En otras circunstancias hubiera estado feliz de poder tenerlo refugiado contra su cuerpo pero desgraciadamente la felicidad que quería sentir se veía opacado por las heridas en el torso de Isaac.

-¿Debería preocuparme de que mi mejor amigo está abrazando a mi hermanito? -Parrish se cruzó de brazos clavando sus ojos verdes en ambos.

-Deberías preocuparte por Camden -Dijo Stiles escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Fingiré que no escuche eso -Derek apretó un poco más el cuerpo de Stiles mientras Kyle se iba a ver el estado de su amigo.

-Tenemos que ir a declarar -Le dijo bajito cuando notó que empezaban a cerrar las ambulancias.

-Claro -Stiles se separó despacio limpiando sus mejillas -Te dejé la camisa hecha un desastre.

-Tengo otra igual -Le sonrió poniéndose de pie para ir al camaro.

-Apuesto a que si -Stiles se dejó guiar al auto con la mano de Derek en su espalda baja.

 

 

Su primer beso pudo haber sido en algún lugar romántico, en alguna sala de cine, en la casa del menor, después de ganar un partido de basquetbol, en la calle o en el parque, pero no, su primer beso tenía que ser a mitad de la noche, en un 24 horas mientras compraban leche.

El Sheriff aceptó quedarse como su tutor mientras Camden obtenía la mayoría de edad y para que se sintieran más cómodos Stiles tuvo la genial idea de que Derek y Scott se unieran a ellos para dormir y compartir la cena en la cual se acabó la leche y ahora ellos estaban comprándola porque resulta que Scott no se duerme sin beber leche tibia.

Era ridículo estar a mitad del pasillo de lácteos acariciando los suaves labios del hermano de su mejor amigo mientras llevaba pantuflas de los angrybirds y un pijama color azul con el sello de Superman en la espalda. Pero incluso así estaba seguro que no existía un mejor momento para hacerse adicto al pequeño puberto.

Cuando volvieron a casa fue de lo más torpe intentar no levantar sospechas, sobre todo porque se hicieron veinte minutos en un viaje que debieron durar cinco. Apenas entrar Parrish le dedicó su mirada aguda de 'Lo sé todo'.

-Lo he besado -Stiles abrió grandes los ojos igual que Scott, Isaac y Camden cuyo rostro había estado inexpresivo durante toda la noche.

-Buen chico -Se sintió como un can cuando Parrish le palmeó el hombro tomando la bolsa de la leche.

-Para ser muy callado no eres nada discreto -Isaac sonrió haciéndose bolita en el sofá.

-No soy callado -Se defendió cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Solo tiene un vocabulario selecto -Stiles le abrazó dando un beso en su mejilla antes de irse a la cocina a calentar leche para Scott y Isaac

 

Besar a Stiles era algo que le salía natural cuando se encontraban luego de clases, cuando llegaba luego de la práctica de lacrosse, antes de irse a casa o cuando se les ocurría salir a correr juntos por el bosque con la excusa de que el pequeño debía tener condición.

No se alegraba de como empezaron las cosas, sin ton ni son, una simple atracción que se fue haciendo más fuerte conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos hasta el momento en que simplemente se besaron. No recuerda quien besó a quien, si fue Stiles cuando sin querer le pegó en la mano herida o si fue él cuando le dijo que estaba bien. Pero esa era información que no le iba a soltar a Laura mientras hablaban por teléfono, ni a Peter cuando le arqueaba las cejas al llegar a casa. Ni tampoco se lo dijo a Parrish cuando le 'invitó' a cenar con su padre, algo que ya había hecho muchas veces pero esta tenía algo de ''Estoy observando tus movimientos'' y no sabía qué hacer.

Si no hubiera tenido a Stiles sentado junto a él dándole apretoncitos a su mano de vez en cuando hubiera tenido un ataque de nervios o de algo.

Al final la única traba que le pusieron fue 'No sexo' por un momento se indignó, Stiles todavía estaba en desarrollo, era un chiquillo de apenas catorce, muy bien formado hasta ahora pero un chiquillo y fue ahí donde se le fue la indignación, porque estaba saliendo con un niño muy pequeño, en unos años no se notaría la diferencia pero ahora era monumental.

-No tengo intenciones de ese tipo con Stiles, Señor.

Meses después esa frase dejó de tener sentido.

Stiles estaba perfecto en el traje negro que Parrish le obligó a comprar para el baile de graduación, se le ceñía en los lugares que debía y dejaba otras cosas para la imaginación. Algo que al final de la noche no necesitó.

Al día siguiente se arrepintió y lo siguió haciendo todas las mañanas hasta que tuvo que empacar sus cosas para ir a la escuela de policía o por lo menos trató de sentirse culpable.

-Yo no tengo intenciones sexuales con su hijo, Señor -Lo imitó Kyle -Solo me acuesto con él desde hace dos meses y lo seguiré haciendo cada que venga de visita.

-Lo dice el que usa el Jeep para tener sexo con Camden -Las mejillas de su mejor amigo se tiñeron de rojo.

-Idiota -Parrish le lanzó una camiseta a la cara -Nosotros nos vamos en una semana.

-Aún me cuesta entender porque tomar dos años de milicia ahora-Se dejó caer en su cama plantando sus ojos verdes en el rubio.

-Camden siempre quiso ser soldado -Parrish sonrió -Luego haremos la prueba policial y volveremos aquí.

-Mucha suerte -Derek suspiró.

-No te pongas sentimental, les escribiré cada mes -Fingió una carcajada aunque en cierta forma le aliviaba.

-No prometo responderte.

Peter llegó cinco minutos después avisándole que si no se iba ya tendría que manejar de noche.

-Te voy a extrañar -Le dijo haciendo un puchero. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, poco menos del año, Stiles había ganado unos cuantos centímetros.

-Vendré a verte cada que pueda -Le prometió besando su coronilla.

-Ahora que tengo el jeep puedo hacerlo también -No le importó que estuvieran ahí sus amigos y su familia, tenía ganas de besar a Stiles como era debido y así lo hizo.

-Me encantaría verte de vez en cuando por allá.

 

Stiles hizo acto de presencia tres meses después de que entrara en la academia policiaca, justo cuando planeaba pedirle sexo por teléfono porque aunque tuviera tres fotos del chico no le servían de mucha ayuda al momento de tocarse, sobre todo porque si alguien las descubría querrían utilizarlas para su propio uso y no iba a dejar que nadie viera a su novio, no de la forma indecente en que lo traía.

-¿De quién es? -Preguntó uno de sus compañeros cuando la puerta del jeep azul se abrió. Le llevó seis segundos reconocer a su novio sin que llevara una sudadera de súper héroes, incluso pensó que su segundo cerebro lo estaba engañando creando una réplica exacta de como quería verlo.

-Es mío -Dijo sin pensar saltándose la valla que delineaba la pista por donde debían correr. Si sus compañeros le soltaron una sarta de insultos por suertudo es muy su problema. Derek solo tenía cabeza para Stiles caminando hacia él o Stiles colgado de su cuello correspondiendo a sus besos con la misma fogosidad.

-Hola, lobito -Murmuró Stiles haciendo alusión al lobo en su playera.

-No sabía que vendrías -Sus manos apretaron los muslos del chico. En algún momento del beso decidieron estar más cerca y el menor había enrollado sus piernas en su cintura.

-¿No querías que viniera? -Se preguntó en que momento el niño de catorce años se había vuelto en un jovencito seductor.

-Ansiaba verte -Besó su mentón robándole un pequeño jadeo.

-Otra parte de ti ansiaba verme -No es que Derek fuera muy fan de que los vieran pero había tenido tres largos meses de abstinencia y Stiles no era nada tranquilo.

-Mi culpa -Los dedos largos del chico se apretaron en sus hombros.

-Oye, Derek -Los dos giraron sus cabezas algo apenados. Stiles brinco de sus brazos, acomodando su ropa igual que Derek -¿es tu novio?

-Si -Automáticamente una de sus manos viajo a la cintura de su novio.

-¿No es algo joven? -Arqueó las cejas sin saber cómo responder a eso. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis -Probablemente debería preocuparle que su novio mintiera pero no era algo tan malo, tomando en cuenta que usaba un carnet de conducción falso y había corrido por dos horas en el jeep hasta llegar a él.

-Uhm... ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Stiles Stilinski -Aun recuerda la cara que puso cuando escuchó por primera vez ese apellido.

-Stilinski, ¿Hijo de John Stilinski? -La cabeza de Stiles se movió automáticamente asintiendo -¿Tu padre sabe que estas aquí?

-Probablemente -Le dirigió una mirada cuestionable a su novio.

-¿Y sabe que tu novio es mayor que tú?

-Es el Sheriff, mejor que se lo dijera yo a que se enterara por su cuenta.

-Muy listo -Stiles le guiño un ojo -Te doy la tarde libre, Hale.

-Gracias, Señor -Las palabras se le atoraron un poco en la garganta.

-Así que, Hale... -Stiles se pegó un poco a su cuerpo -¿Qué tienes que hacer esta tarde?

Al día siguiente no paró de preguntarse dónde durmió su compañero de cuarto y si a los demás les importó todo el jaleo que armaron durante las ocho horas corridas de sexo que tuvo con Stiles con entremedios para ponerse al día y tomar agua.

-Lindo novio el que te cargas, Hale -Fue uno de los tantos comentarios que le dieron cuando llegó al entrenamiento luego de ver al jeep desaparecer.

-¿Cómo es que te conseguiste un novio tan bonito? -Ese fue el más tierno y hasta le hizo sonreír.

-¿De qué guardería lo sacaste? -Ese fue el más estúpido.

-¿Envidia? -Para su gusto el chico frunció el ceño en señal de que sí, le tenía envidia por tener un novio como Stiles.

Los siguientes días se entretuvo leyendo las cartas que le enviaron Camden y Parrish, en ese momento se cuestionó porque no entró con ellos pero luego recordó que no iba a perderse los últimos años de crecimiento de su novio, para nada, así un día podría decir que lo vio crecer y le seguía gustando tanto como el primer día que lo vio usando calcetines de Spiderman.

No le propuso a Stiles tener sexo por teléfono pero sí que empezaba a tocarse pensando en él y en los gemidos tímidos que le regaló la primera vez juntos y los fuertes que le dio la noche de Navidad, antes de volver a la academia.

Se mantuvieron de esa forma durante todo el año siguiente y los meses que faltaban hasta que Stiles cumplió los diecisiete. Le costó verlo más crecido que antes, con el cabello ligeramente más largo de lo usual y la sonrisa teñida de maldad, como la de un niño travieso cuyos pasos son completamente premeditados. Ya no lucía tan inocente como cuando lo conoció, de pronto parecía que había vivido más de una vida en esos meses pero no le importó ni tampoco lo cuestionó.

-Derek te busca tu novio -Le dijo un chico recién llegado a la academia.

-Gracias -Se puso las botas antes de salir con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. -Stiles -Su voz estaba levemente teñida de euforia.

-¿Derek? -Los ojos color whisky tenían los bordes rojos, como si hubiera llorado por horas -Derek -Correspondió al abrazo de su novio, apretando su cintura.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Besó su frente sin soltarlo ni un poco.

-Dicen que era una bomba... Kyle estaba ahí y Camden -Sollozó un poco más fuerte -Camden le salvó la vida y... y

-Tranquilo -Estaba más que preocupado por sus dos amigos igual que por el cuerpo tembloroso de Stiles.

-No debían estar ahí pero explotó... explotó y ¿Tienes idea de cómo es vivir pensando que en cualquier... momento van a buscarnos para decir que no van a volver? Y todo lo que pasa en el pueblo...

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Preguntó algo más curioso. -Ellos...

-No... Pero por poco -Stiles escondió su rostro en su cuello sin parar de sollozar -Sé que entras en unos meses, sé que lo harás y vas a estar solo, Derek ¿Tienes idea de cómo voy a estar? Mi hermano casi... y Camden también y si te pasa algo a ti... Si te llegara a pasar algo a ti... -No necesitó que el chico terminara la frase para saber lo que iba a decir. -Me volvería loco si...

-Shh -Presionó sus labios en su frente notando por primera vez que ya no era tanta la diferencia de estatura. -Voy a estar aquí para tu graduación.

-¡Me importa un carajo la graduación! -Le hubiera causado gracia verlo con el ceño fruncido, mitad molesto y mitad triste -Yo no quiero que vayas ahí -Cada palabra fue acompañada por un golpe en su pecho. -Sé que es lo que debes pero... pero...

-¿Pero?

-¡Te odio! -Eso le sorprendió tanto como a los dos compañeros que pasaban a su lado -Te odio por... porque si no te odio te quiero demasiado y si te quiero demasiado voy a morir de nervios cuando no estés y prefiero odiarte que volver a vivir un susto como el de hoy -Y de nuevo Stiles estaba sollozando con su rostro escondido en su cuello.

-Voy a estar bien, cariño, te prometo que ni siquiera vas a notar los dos años, te lo juro, mi amor -No supo que fue lo que lo tranquilizó realmente pero sí que Stiles dejó de sollozar y lo besó suavemente antes de girarse y montarse en el jeep tal y como llegó: sin avisar.

 

-Es bueno ¿sabes? -Le dijo Douglas, uno de sus compañeros al día siguiente -Tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti.

-¿Porque lo dices? -Cuestionó terminando de acomodar sus camisas.

-Tu novio has pasado dos años aquí, te vas por dos años más y anoche técnicamente te prometió que iba a seguir esperando -El joven castaño sonrió -Me gustaría encontrar a alguien así.

Probablemente fue eso lo que lo mantuvo tranquilo su primer año, buscando ser el mejor y hacer méritos para poder regresar antes de la graduación de Stiles. En ese tiempo sí que uso el sexo por teléfono, aunque más que nada se dedicaba a escuchar los jadeos de Stiles y los guardaba en su cabeza hasta que podía estar en un lugar libre de mirones.

 

Camden y Parrish tenían algunas cicatrices que le mostraron con orgullo antes de irse a la ceremonia de graduación.

Puede que el Sheriff casi le matara con la mirada cuando su pequeño retoño lo abrazó primero, pero no le importó, estaba tan orgulloso de verlo con uno de los primeros lugares que por poco se olvida de la pequeña conversación sobre ''Yo también voy a la academia de policía'' un tema que abordó sin falta durante la cena solo para escuchar una respuesta simple.

-Beacon Hills necesita un detective -No preguntó porque, no creía que fuera necesario uno o no lo era tres años atrás. Tal vez porque el pueblo estaba creciendo, en definitiva debía ser eso aunque sentía que todos en la sala, incluyendo Melisa McCall le estaban ocultando algo.

Cada dos semanas le escribía a Stiles y una semana después recibía respuesta, a veces se acumulaban las cartas por lo fluida que era su conversación o las noticias, aunque ninguna era mala, cuando mucho un ''A Scott le mordió un pastor alemán y le dieron cinco puntadas'' lo demás todo era demasiado fácil y aunque no era su tema principal de vez en cuando sentía el gusanito de la duda picarle el cerebro. Seguía pensando que le ocultaban algo.

Y era algo enorme, lo descubrió cuando volvió a Beacon Hills y entró directo a la estación de policía donde decenas de casos abiertos le esperaban junto a su novio y sus dos amigos. En cuatro años su pueblo se convirtió en el eje de asesinatos y tragedias monumentales. Ahora entendía porque Stiles se esforzaba tanto en su estudio hasta el punto en que casi no dormía.

-Nosotros nos enteramos apenas -Le dijo Camden.

-Yo sabía algo -Aceptó Parrish -Pero no sabía la magnitud.

-Nosotros si sabíamos -Dijo Isaac acomodando su gorra de béisbol -Pero nos prohibieron decirles algo.

-¿Stiles sabía? -Scott asintió.

-Él ayudó con algunos casos, resulta que tiene talento para eso -Siguió Isaac -Al principio vivía con problemas de hipervigilancia pero luego se acostumbró.

-Yo les dije que no les dijeran nada -Aclaró el Sheriff entrando a la cocina -Ya estaban muy estresados como para agregar esto ahora les digo que no le den ni una sola palabra a Stiles.

-Con todo respeto, Sheriff, pero Stiles igual que usted siempre termina enterándose de todo -Isaac se mordió el labio inferior.

-Espero que la información no salga de sus bocas -Fue lo último que dijo su suegro antes de pasar por un vaso de agua.

-Yo me voy chicos, cuídense -Isaac tomó un bate de la entrada de la casa y se fue.

Llevaba un año entero entrenando chicos de primaria para la liga infantil de béisbol, le iba muy bien pero seguía prefiriendo vivir en la casa Stilinski, tal vez porque ahí se sentía seguro, igual que Camden.

 

Como lo hizo  Stiles, él también fue a visitarlo en algunas ocasiones a la academia, aunque iba a un edificio completamente diferente al que usó en sus dos años de entrenamiento.

-Hueles a polvo -Le dijo cuándo lo abrazó.

-Libros, Derek, libros -Le refutó entrelazando sus dedos -Ahora ven.

Si en sus dos años hubiera conocido ese edificio vacío no hubiera tenido que mandar a su compañero a dormir a otro lado pero él no era tan escurridizo y curioso como Stiles así que no le sorprendió demasiado el lugar donde volvieron a fundirse en uno, ni siquiera le preocupó el callarse los gruñidos de placer.

-Me hiciste caso y no usaste dildos -Stiles sonrió.

-No puedo creer que te pusieras celoso de un trozo de plástico -Derek le mordió el cuello usando sus manos para enterrarse con más fuerza en su interior. -Oh Dios...

Cuando Stiles volvió sintió que respiraba de nuevo, puede que el pueblo fuera la diana de casos tétricos pero al fin podría dormir tranquilo sin estar pensando en que estaría haciendo su novio, si había cenado o si estaría preocupado.

-Eres un romántico, Derek -Le dijo Stiles una tarde en la que sus turnos coincidieron.

-Solo me preocupaba -Respondió pegándolo un poco más a su torso.

-Debería irme a la milicia para que supieras lo que es vivir preocupado -Ahora lo decía con un tono burlesco pero el solo recuerdo de un Stiles de diecisiete años llorando de nervios le abría una brecha en el pecho.

A veces sentía que podía ver al niño de catorce años escondido tras esa sonrisa maliciosa, esa barba que debía rasurarse cada semana y el cabello alborotado por el viento. En cierta forma extrañaba que sus moretones fueran por un mal juego de lacrosse que por pasarse horas corriendo por el bosque en busca de los nuevos traficantes que pensaron que el pueblo podría ser un blanco fácil.

-Vivo preocupado ahora -Besó su mejilla.

-Yo también.

 

 

Scott llegó un día casi llorando de preocupación cuando se enteró que su acostó de una noche con Allison Argent terminó en una criatura de dos meses.

-Me lo quedaré -Dijo luego de media hora en silencio.

-¿Y ella? -Preguntó Stiles.

-Ella no quiere hijos -Todos contuvieron la respiración -Me lo quedaré.

 

Un año después Stiles era el más feliz llevando de un lado a otro al pequeño Wade, en realidad su nombre era Andrew pero Stiles dijo que tenía cara de Wade.

-¿Por Deadpool? -Preguntó Isaac. -¿Tiene algo que ver con los tacos?

-Los tacos son lo mejor y este niño amará los tacos.

En ese momento fue un comentario gracioso, cuatro años después la única gracia que tenía era cuando se sentaba a comer junto a Stiles con una orden de tacos en sus piernas mientras el Capitán América peleaba en la pantalla.

 

-Creo que hasta se parece a Stiles -Dijo Parrish el primer día de escuela del pequeño Wade -Míralo, luce como Stiles a su edad.

-¿Te parece? -Le preguntó Scott mientras el pequeño se iba a la cocina dando saltitos.

-Idéntico -Parrish sonrió -¿No han pensado en tener hijos? -Esta vez la pregunta fue para Derek.

-No -Respondió de forma sincera.

-Uhm... Deberían.

No hablaron de eso hasta el incendio de una casa a las afueras de un pueblo cercano. Ya estaban viviendo juntos en un departamento del centro aunque la mayoría de su tiempo libre durante el día lo pasaran en la casa Stilinski. Fue un día muy duro el que habían tenido, cansado hasta el punto en que cuando escucharon un llanto pensaron que era su imaginación, no había forma de que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a esa catástrofe pero por alguna razón el pequeño logró vivir escondido dentro de un escondite en el sótano, si los bomberos hubieran tardado más tal vez hubiera muerto pero no fue así y cuando Stiles lo sacó supo que era para ellos.

Era bastante bonito, tenía ojos color chocolate y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, tal vez tendría un año.

Stiles le puso Steve aunque lo llamaba Jon, nunca terminaría de comprenderlo por completo.

-¿Nos casamos? -Los ojos casi dorados de Stiles se clavaron a los suyos.

-Está bien.

Y fue así como pasaron de vivir juntos a casarse y ser felices con un hijo tan hiperactivo como atlético, casi diría que se parecía a ellos si no fuera porque tenía muy presente ese incendio.

 

Hay cosas en la vida que simplemente no se olvidan ni se comprenden. Derek aun no logra saber cómo fue que en dos años de conocer a Parrish no conoció a su hermano hasta su último año en preparatoria, probablemente porque si hubiera sido antes  lo hubiera visto como un crio latoso pero no fue así. Tampoco puede olvidar la primera vez que Jon o Steve le dijo papá o cuando Parrish le dijo que él y Camden también se iban a casar. El rostro de John Stilinski fue tan épico que a veces aun le causa risa pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a esas reacciones, sobre todo porque la vio de nueva cuenta cuando Scott dijo que Wade iba a tener otro papá, en una palabra: Isaac.

A veces siente que su vida es demasiado difícil pero cuando no encuentra la salida ahí tiene a seis personas que en cierta forma le apoyan y una personita que le cree su súper héroe, puede que no comprenda pero en definitiva no sería feliz con otra vida, mucho menos una donde Stiles no se despertara a media noche solo para abrazarlo susurrando un leve ‘’Estas aquí’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
